Computer systems usually include a motherboard containing a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory. Typically, one or more external devices (i.e., peripheral devices) are in communication with the computer system and can access (i.e., read and/or write to) the memory. A peripheral device in communication with the motherboard may attempt to access a memory location that is either nonexistent or prohibited by the CPU. For example, if the peripheral device writes to a particular memory location that is specifically used by the CPU for a specific function, the CPU may not be able to operate correctly following the write to that particular memory location. Therefore, it would be advantageous to intercept such an attempt to access a memory location that is unavailable to a peripheral device and thereby provide a level of fault-tolerance.